Joey and Lauren - Betraying A Friend
by lozxtitchx
Summary: @74crazychick set me a one-shot challenge. Make of it what you will...


So 74crazychick set me a one-shot challenge. Let's see if I can live up to expectations and give her what she wants, shall we?

"I don't know why you're so surprised, Lucy. It was bound to happen" I proclaimed as my "best" friend moaned to me about the fact Joey, my cousin, had kissed our friend Whitney

"I've made it obvious that I like him though" she sighed "why can't he see that I'm practically offering it to him on a plate?"

"Maybe he doesn't like girls like that?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her

"Lauren, this is Joey we're talking about. Of course he does" she scoffed

"True, he is the spawn of Derek Branning after all" I replied

"Exactly" she sighed

JOEY'S POV:

"If you're here to have a go about the Lucy, Whitney situation you can save it. Alice has already been on my case about it" I sighed as I opened the door to Lauren that afternoon

"Does it really look as though I'm bothered about what you do?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No" I replied "so why are you here?"

"Well I was thinking, seeing as though you've tried it with both my best friends, you might want to try it with me" she informed me

"Try what with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"We both know what I'm talking about, Joey" she replied

"But we're cousins" I proclaimed, shocked at her suggestion

"That's just a detail. I saw the way you looked at me the day we met; you couldn't take your eyes off me, could you? You can't now either. I've seen you looking at me in a not so cousinly way plenty of times, Joey. You can't say you're not tempted. So are you going to invite me in or what?" she inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat and moved out of the doorway, letting Lauren inside, shutting the door behind me…

LAUREN'S POV:

"So what happens now then?" Joey asked as we both stood in the hallway as I removed my jacket

"You kiss me, like I know you've been wanting to for ages" I informed him

I watched as he moved towards me, his hands on my hips, his lips pressing to mine gently before pulling away…

"What?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Do you wanna do this, Lauren? I mean really want to. Once it happens we can't go back and things won't be the same" he sighed

"You know I do, Joey. And I know you do too" I replied

I moaned softly as his lips captured mine again, his tongue running across my bottom lip asking for entrance as I felt myself being walked backwards and into Joey's bedroom, my back being pressed against the door in seconds. His body pressed against mine, a smile forming on my features as I felt a very distinct bulge on my hip…

"You've dreamt about this, haven't you?" I breathed against his lips

He pulled away from me and we watched each other for a minute, him nodding his head, signalling yes, his head burying into my neck, my head tipping back against the door as he found the sweet spot on my neck…

_Damn this boy was good…_

I lay on Joey's bed, him resting on top of me and I'll be honest, I'd dreamt of what was happening right now but it was better than I ever could've imagined. His lips on my skin, his hands brushing the most sensitive parts of my body like we'd been doing this for years. It was crazy how well he knew my body after only a matter of minutes. I'd not even been focusing on what he was doing because I couldn't believe this was happening, being brought back to the present day as Joey's lips met my bare mound, his hands running up the backs of my legs to my thighs as he draped them over his shoulders as he sucked my clit into his mouth…

My orgasm shot through my body, setting every nerve ending within me alight so I saw stars. I was aware of him kissing his way back up my body and then he was in front of me, kissing me softly, the taste of myself on his tongue only turning me on even more. We continued to kiss; my brain beginning to turn to a puddle of goo once again as Joey deliberately ground his crotch against mine teasingly…

"Joey, please" I breathed against his lips, running my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck

"Please what, Lauren?" he asked, pulling away from my lips, raising an eyebrow at me

"Do what we both want" I begged, sighing as I felt his length tease my soaking folds

"How much do you want this? How much do you want me?" he questioned

"I've wanted it from the day I met you" I admitted, my heart skipping a beat as he looked at me so intensely I thought I might faint here and now…

"Really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded, watching as he moved his hand from where it had been resting on my hip and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear…

"Joey, please" I begged as I tried to raise my hips to soothe some of the friction, his weight pressing my body into the mattress stopping me

"Patience is a virtue" he replied, kissing me softly "have you really wanted this since the day we met?"

I nodded… "You have too"

He pursed his lips together and nodded, a sigh escaping both our lips as he sank into me, his body weight pushing me further into the mattress. I watched as he raised himself up onto his forearms, pulling his length out of me before slamming back into me, my breath hitching in my throat. He began to thrust, his movements slow but I knew I wasn't going to be able to last long having wanted this for 6 months…

"I'm close" I moaned, my hands clinging onto Joey's back as he sped up his movements

"Let go" he panted into my ear, the sound of his voice and the words he'd spoke resulting in my second orgasm shooting through my body, Joey's body collapsing on top of me as his peak hit too

"Any regrets?" Joey asked as we lay together in silence afterwards

"Just one" I admitted

"Yeah?" he questioned nervously, his hold on my waist tightening

"That it took us so long to get here" I chuckled, moving myself up so I could watch him

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"This isn't gonna stop, is it?" I asked

"It doesn't have to, not if you don't want it to" he replied "what's the matter?"

"I'm scared. I want this to carry on but what happens when people start to find out?" I inquired

"We deal with that when we come to it" he informed me "there's no point worrying about it now"

"Really?" I questioned

"Really" he assured me, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek, his thumb stroking just underneath my eyelid

"What is this?" I inquired

"For now, you wanting me as much as I want you" he replied, a smile on my face as he kissed me softly "later? Who knows?"

**Did I meet expectations? Hope you all enjoy! **


End file.
